One-Minute Melee: Pikachu VS Experiment 221
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Ash and Lillie somehow gets lost, and stumbles onto Stitch and his cousins by chance. However, thinking that they're new Pokémon, Ash is determined to catch them all, but one electrical experiment is not having that as he goes up against Pikachu. Which electric creature will come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Pokemon, which belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak, or Lilo and Stitch, which belongs to Disney! Any other shows that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Time for another brand new episode of One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Hawaii; Hula School)**

Outside the hula school, a blue koala creature was sitting and waiting, playing cards with a few other creatures as the blue koala like creature looked back towards the door. He sighed as he looked at his cards. The blue koala then laid down his cards as he said, "Meega fold."

The three creatures with him, nodded as they looked at their cards. The first creature was a yellow Chihuahua like creature with long yellow antennaes, and sharp blue eyes. The second creature is a purple koala type creature who was buffed up and had four buff arms. And the final creature was a Shih Tzu type creature with white fur and a purple bow on her head.

Now, these four weren't ordinary animals. To some people, they were... odd, but well-meaning animals that helped around Hawaii, but only a select few know that they are actually aliens from another planet. Or rather, they weren't technically aliens, but illegally genetic experiments that had been created by one Jumbaa Jookiba. And in the past, it had been the job of a girl named Lilo and her best friend and first experiment to reform, Experiment 626, also known as Stitch, to find and collect the experiments to get them all to reform. So far, they had done a pretty good job... and for today, recent experiments were currently on break from their jobs.

See, right now, Lilo was currently in hula school, training for a new hula dance, alongside her rival Myrtle and her "posse", as Lilo liked to call them. And knowing that Lilo's hula teacher wasn't in the mood for Lilo's pet antics, Stitch, the blue koala creature had to wait outside. But seeing as how Myrtle had also brought along her dog, the Shih Tzu creature, here, Stitch was always in more than a good mood to catch up with a few of his cousins. He even actually invited her to play a round of poker, which Stitch was now getting into.

The dog creature that was Myrtle's was none other than Experiment 007, also named 'Gigi'. The other two experiments that Stitch had invited to play with him so that he wouldn't get lonely while waiting for Lilo to practice her hula dancing. The yellow experiment licked his lips for a few minutes as he tossed a few chips. "Call!"

This yellow experiment as Experiment 221, known as 'Sparky'. The fourth experiment, the buffed up four arm creature was Experiment 601, known as 'Kixx'. The four arm creature frowned as he looked at his hand.

"You know, cousins, it's nice to just sit around talking civilly like normal." Gigi smiled.

"Ih, you know it!" Stitch smiled.

"You know, I just wish that Lilo and Myrtle would feel the same mutual friendship. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Myrtle, but she can sometimes be a little... growly." Gigi sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one that calms her down."

Stitch, Sparky and Kixx nodded towards her in sympathy.

Unknown to the playing four experiments, four figures were walking alongside as a fifth figure was floating alongside them.

The first figure is a black haired ten year old boy with a red hat that had two white slanted lines on the front side, a striped blue and white T-shirt, long red and black pants and blue shoes. The second figure is a blonde haired girl with green eyes, two braids on her hair, a white dress, long socks, blue shoes, and a large sun hat. The other two figures that were next to their feet were two creatures, the first being a yellow mouse-like creature with an electric zig-zag tail, two brown stripes on its' back, and black tips on its ears. The other creature was a pure white fox-like creature with blue eyes. And the final figure, floating ahead of the boy, was a red mechanical device with two lightning bolt like arms and cute blue eyes. Right now, a map was being displayed on the machine's screen.

"Ash, let's face it. We're lost, we wandered too far from the group!" The girl in white frowned.

"We're not lost, Lillie! I'm sure that Rotom will lead the way." The boy, known as Ash Ketchum, boasted as he turned to the floating machine, known as a Pokedex, or the Rotom Pokedex, in front of them. "How are we doing, Rotom?"

"I wouldn't know, zzt! I'm not familiar with this part of Alola at all!" Rotom said with a smile.

Ash stared in shock as Lillie groaned, holding her head against her head. The two creatures who were with them, the mouse and the fox, sighed as the mouse said, "Pikachu..."

"Vulpix..." The fox shared the mouse, known as Pikachu's, sentiment.

It was at that moment, Lily spotted the four experiments playing cards as she raised an eyebrow. "What are those things over there?"

Ash immediately looked towards Lily's direction, spotting the four creatures. "They look like..."

Ash's eyes widened as he smiled. "Those must be Pokémon! Rotom, do you think you can examine them?"

"Will do, Ash, zzt!" The Rotom-Dex smiled as he flew over towards the four experiments, who had just finished up their latest round of poker.

Kixx was laughing as he was pulling away some chips as Sparky groaned, getting out of his chair.

"Sorry, cousin." Stitch smirked as Sparky frowned. Gigi looked up and noticed the floating machine examining them.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but what is that?" Gigi asked as the four experiments looked up as the Rotom-Dex was examining them.

The next thing that happened was that the Rotom-Dex managed to take a picture, then after floating towards Kixx too closely, Kixx growled as he used his four arms to grab the Rotom-Dex and throw it back to where the humans and their Pokémon were.

The Rotom-Dex looked up towards Ash, dizzily, as he said, "No data found on these creatures. They must be new undiscovered Pokémon."

"Newly, undiscovered Pokémon?" Ash said in excitement. "Well, I have to catch them now! We need to get these creatures over to Professor Kukui when we find the group!"

"Ash, maybe we should reconsider before you start charging head-on." Lillie said as she picked up her Alolan Vulpix and held it close to her. "I mean, they could belong to someone."

Ash frowned as he turned towards Lillie. "Nonsense, Lillie. If there's Pokémon huddled together, looking ready to fight, then I'm in a Horde Battle! At least, that's how it worked in Kalos! All I have to do is select which Pokémon I'm going to capture first!"

Pikachu looked over at Ash, his ears lowering down a bit as he turned towards the four creatures, as they looked at the humans curiously. Ash smiled as he turned his hat backwards and pointed towards the creature.

"I'm gonna catch them!" Ash said. "Go, Pikachu!"

Stitch, Sparky, Kixx and Gigi looked over at each other in confusion as Pikachu prepared for battle, his cheeks sparkling. Stitch, Sparky, Kixx and Gigi frowned, wondering what they were doing.

Around that moment, two figures were walking the door arguing with each other. The first figure was a young little girl with long raven hair, wearing a red dress with red feathers. The second figure was a orange haired little girl in glasses wearing a green shirt and blue shorts.

"Thanks a lot, Weird-lo! You just ruined my dance." The orange haired girl, known as Myrtle, was glaring at the raven haired girl.

"Myrtle, you know as well, that you messed up your own routine. I fail to see how I-" The raven haired girl, known as Lilo, started as she suddenly turned to see Stitch and his cousins looking towards the ten year old boy and the mouse Pokémon.

"PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu nodded as he summoned an electric bolt from his body as he blasted Gigi away, causing her to get dwn.

"Wha-" Myrtle did a double take as she gasped. "Gigi!"

Ash smiled as he smiled towards his Pokémon. "Good job, Pikachu! Only three more to go... okay, the purple one looks to be a Fighting Type... but I'm not sure what the other two are..."

Lilo frowned as she looked up. "Excuse me! What are you doing!"

Ash smiled as he shouted, "Pikachu, use Skull Bash!"

Pikachu nodded as he tucked his head in and spiraled over, slamming Stitch as Stitch went towards a wall.

"STITCH!" Lilo gasped as Kixx ran over towards Stitch.

Ash, not noticing the little girls that were tending to the knocked out experiments, looked over towards Sparky as he said, "Well, I guess this is the only one I need to catch..."

Ash smiled as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "And knowing how the levels are lower in Horde Battles, this'll be easy!"

Ash then threw a Poke Ball straight at Sparky... which just bounced off the experiment's head as Sparky looked at the ball in confusion.

"It had no effect?" Ash said in shock as Sparky looked towards Pikachu.

"Grrrr..." Sparky growled as his antennae started to spark.

Upon seeing Sparky's electric sparks, he gasped. "Electric sparks! Must be an Electric type! Pikachu, try to weaken this thing!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he and Sparky managed to lock eyes with each other, cheeks sparking up.

 **THE SPARKS ARE ABOUT TO FLY!  
ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Sparky started by jumping up and flying around via his electrical powers. Pikachu twitched his ears a bit as he started to look at the flying experiment as it flew straight at him and knocked him down. Sparky laughed as the yellow mouse quickly got up.

The yellow mouse's cheeks started to spark as it started to run around and going in a zig zag direction as Sparky's eyes curiously began to follow the yellow mouse Pokémon. Pikachu gave a smirk as he kept running circles around Sparky, hoping it would make him dizzy. Sparky gave a bit of a smirk as he started to focus his energy as a force field of electricity popped up, knocking the yellow mouse back a smidge.

Pikachu looked up at the yellow experiment in surprise as he recovered. The yellow experiment then laughed as Pikachu growled, his cheeks starting to spark up once again.

 **(50 Seconds)**

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted to the sky as a bolt of lightning came down and struck Pikachu... which had an effect on Sparky, who happened to be right next to him, knocking him back. Sparky shook his head in shock as he tried to get up... but Pikachu started running quickly as his cheeks started to spark as he nuzzled Sparky, causing Sparky to get shocked a bit... but seeing as how Sparky was an electric experiment, he still shook Pikachu off as he started to fly around.

Sparky growled as he started to circle around Pikachu, then when he had the perfect aim, he started charging straight at Pikachu, sparks of electricity began to fly around.

Pikachu then gave a nod as his tail started glowing, turning into steel for a brief moment as he started turning around, hitting Sparky with his tail as he flew up in the air for a brief moment.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Sparky landed on the ground briefly as Pikachu started to send four balls of electricity at the yellow experiment, all of them hitting the experiment at one time. Sparky managed to recover as he growled, then smirked as he spotted the Rotom-Dex watching with Lillie and her Alolan Vulpix nearby. Sparky smirked as he started to head straight towards the Rotom-Dex.

"Hey! Wh-what are-" The Rotom-Dex started before Sparky entered inside... and the Rotom got kicked out of the Pokedex. Rotom growled as it started speaking in its' Pokémon noise.

The Pokedex, now possessed by Sparky, started laughing as it started shooting out bolts of electricity towards Pikachu, much to the yellow mouse's shock.

"Whoa, it can possess my Pokedex? It must be an Electric-Ghost type Pokémon, like Rotom!" Ash said in surprise.

Lilo, who had been watching the battle, glared at Ash as she said, "You keep saying that, but I think you misunderstand. They're-"

"Go, PIKACHU!" Ash smiled, ignoring the little girl's complaints.

Pikachu nodded as he knew Sparky was inside the Pokedex... so he had to get Sparky out without harming the Dex. And with that, Pikachu started to blast towards Sparky with another Skull Bash, hitting the Pokedex that was possessed by Sparky, sending it flying a bit. Pikachu quickly caught up with the Pokedex as he went up to the air and started kicking it multiple times, before sending off its own electric attack.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Sparky then started to send out more blasts from inside the Pokedex and used the camera function to blind Pikachu's face as Pikachu covered its eyes. Sparky laughed as it then popped out of the Pokedex and flew around Pikachu. Rotom, who had been floating nearby, quickly ran right in and re-possessed the Pokedex as it started to growl at the yellow experiment currently battling Pikachu.

Pikachu then started to jump up a couple of times avoiding Sparky as it turned around, sending out another barrage of lightning bolts, that led a trail down to Sparky as the experiment screamed a bit. Sparky growled as he sent out four balls of electricity towards Pikachu as they started to get in range. Pikachu frowned as he started to dodge the abilities and growled as he started glowing a bit.

Ash, Lilo, Lillie, Myrtle and the other animals stepped back a bit, knowing Pikachu had just peaked at his full power.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"PIKA-" Pikachu started glowing as a huge ball of electricity engulfed his body. "CHUUUUUUU!"

The ball of electricity then started flying around as Sparky was doing his best to avoid it, but it was going at the same exact speed as even Sparky as the experiment got engulfed in the ball. For a moment, nothing was seen as the electricity ball had engulfed both Pikachu and Sparky.

Soon though, the ball dissipated as Sparky had grabbed Pikachu by the ears and was now flying him around, causing Pikachu to struggle in worry. Sparky could only give a laugh as Sparky let go of Pikachu's ears as the mouse Pokémon fell down to the ground below.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Pikachu landed on the ground as the mouse felt around his ears, wondering if they were damaged as Sparky charged straight down at the mouse and pinned him down. Sparky laughed as he summoned another force field of energy.

Pikachu frowned as his cheeks sparked up and pushed away the experiment as the Pokémon growled.

 **(5...)**

Sparky started to charge straight at Pikachu, his antennae sparking up.

 **(4...)**

Pikachu charged at the same time, cheeks also sparking.

 **(3...)**

Both creatures started to get engulfed in electricity.

 **(2...)**

Sparky and Pikachu then jumped up in the air and sent out their most powerful electrical attacks.

 **(1...)**

BOOM!

Both experiment and Pokémon were sent back flying as their electricity attacks connected... yet both got sent back flying as they landed on the ground.

 _ **DOUBLE KO!**_

The humans and creatures, most of which had now recovered, just stared at the results of the battle in disbelief as Ash came over to his fainted Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as he looked over the fainted Pokémon.

"Sparky, are you okay?" Lilo asked as she and Stitch ran over to check on Stitch's cousin.

Myrtle looked between the two fainted creatures as Myrtle said, "I can handle Weird-lo's weirdness, but not ALL that well! Come on, Gigi, le-"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Everyone stopped short as Lilo, Myrtle, Stitch, Kixx and Gigi looked up. Ash, Lillie, Alolan Vulpix and the Rotom-Dex, on the other hand, just sighed in annoyance as they looked up to see a hot air balloon that had a white cat-like face with a yellow coin attached.

"Prepare for trouble, that was entertaining!" A woman with red hair, a white shirt with a red 'R' and a black skirt smirked as she posed from the top of the balloon.

"Make it double, I never expected two knock-outs!" The man in purple hair, wearing a similar shirt to the red haired woman and white pants smirked, also doing a pose.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The two humans had landed their hot balloon during that time and jumped out of the basket as they did a pose... followed shortly by a white cat with a yellow coin above his head, black ears and brown feet, saying, "Meowth, that's right!"

Then a blue creature with shut eyes came out and saluted. "WOBBUFFET!"

"Nobody asked you!" Jessie growled as she pulled out her Poke Ball and returned Wobbuffet inside it.

"Not you guys again!" Ash growled.

"Don't you guys have a different motto you usually recite?" Lille asked.

"Yes, but we like to go nostalgic at times. And what is wrong with 'dat!" Meowth glared at Lillie.

Lilo, Stitch, Kixx, Gigi and Myrtle looked at each other as for once, they actually agreed on one thing.

"What the heck is this?" Both Lilo and Myrtle asked.

"And now... we are back to capture your Pikachu... and these new Alolan Pokémon!" Jessie smirked. "Our boss would love to have these new additions!"

Stitch growled as he pulled out a blaster. "MEEGA NALA QUISTA!"

With that, Stitch looked over and saw James foot happened to be near the rope that held the rocket balloon. Smirking, he aimed the gun at the balloon as the balloon started to fly off, James yelping as he grabbed Jessie, who in turned yelped as she grabbed Meowth as all three started to scream.

"How did it end before it even began?" James asked.

"I don't think that matters, because..." Jessie groaned.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three Rockets yelled as the balloon went up to the sky, a twinkle in the sky followed not too long after.

Lillie blinked as she said, "So, this is the Rocket tradition?"

"Well, at least it's better than being grabbed by a Bewear." Ash said as he turned. "But it doesn't matter... I need to get these Poke-"

"Okay, can you please stop and listen to us for a few minutes?" Lilo frowned, finally noticing the little girl next to the blue koala creature. Ash blinked in confusion, then yelped as he looked at the creatures that were around the girls.

"Oh..." Ash yelped awkwardly as he gulped. "Those are... YOUR Pokémon... this is awkward..."

"I would say it is!" Myrtle frowned. "Because first of all, my dog is not a Pokémon!"

"And neither are my friends." Lilo frowned. "We don't even know what Pokémon are!"

Ash blinked in shock. "Er... well... you see... Pokémon is short for Pocket Monster... and you keep them in Poke Balls. And it's a Pokémon trainer's destiny to become a Pokémon Master, hoping to capture every Pokémon."

"How many Pokémon are there, exactly?" Lilo asked.

"Well... there was originally 150 from where I came from, but more species have been discovered in other regions, so... I'm guessing around 800 or more." Ash gulped.

"800 Pokémon? That's more than the number of Jumbaa's experiments!" Lilo said as Stitch's eyes widened.

"S-sorry... I got excited when I saw these creatures and..." Ash sighed.

Myrtle frowned as she grabbed Gigi. "I'm not forgiving you! You just used your dumb rat to beat up my dog! I hope to never see you again!"

With that, Myrtle started to leave with Gigi in hand. Lilo sighed. "Just ignore Myrtle. She's always like this. Anyway, I'm Lilo, and this is my dog, Stitch."

"Ih, hi!" Stitch waved towards the Pokémon Trainer.

Ash paused as he sighed, looking towards Lilo. Lilo looked over towards Sparky and Pikachu as she said, "Looks like they both took quite a beating."

"Guess so... how about I take your other friend to a Pokémon Center with my Pikachu? I don't know if they'll accept odd creatures like yours, but maybe we can make up. Sorry for attacking your... creatures." Ash said.

Stitch whispered to Lilo, who smirked. "Only if you buy an ice cream for Stitch!"

Ash paused. "I guess that's fair. Come on, Lillie, let's get to a Pokémon Center. Maybe we can call Kukui and tell him where we are right now."

"A wonderful idea." Lillie smiled as she collected her Alolan Vulpix as the new friends started to go off together.

* * *

 **(The Skies)**

Meanwhile, from up in the sky, a wooden blimp was flying around as a familiar bald-headed kid in shades and a red shirt was studying a paper. It was at this moment a certain African American girl with a blue hat and blue shirt was coming in. "Hey, Numbuh One. What you studying?"

"I'm studying the movements on the Teen Titans. So far, they're keeping to the city they live in, but we need to be prepared, just in case." Numbuh One, AKA Nigel Uno, said as he got up.

Numbuh Five, AKA Abigail Lincoln, sighed. "Look, Numbuh One, I know the Teen Titans caught us by surprise the first time, but..."

"But nothing! It's because of our antics involving the computer world and that island we blew up that Numbuh 362 tells us that we've become a little more paranoid." Numbuh One sighed. "On top of that, I haven't heard from Father and the Delightful Children for weeks now. There's been no reports on them."

"That should be a good thing, right?" Numbuh Five asked.

"It should be... but it's suspicious at the same time." Numbuh One sighed. "I want to go over there and see what they're up to... but at the same time, I know that I can't keep focus..."

It was at that moment that from out the windows of the ship, a certain flying balloon, along with three screaming passengers were seen flying past as Numbuh One said, "It's like one thing passes you by while focusing on another thing."

Numbuh Five paused as she put a hand on her chin. "I suppose that would be reasonable... but Numbuh Five thinks that we shouldn't worry. Besides, we've beaten Father before. We're the Kids Next Door, baby."

Numbuh One looked over towards Numbuh Five, before smiling. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Numbuh Five. Maybe I am worrying a bit too much."

A moment later, Numbuh One had gotten up as he started to head out. "Well, I better go check on Numbuh Two and see how he's making out with the simulation he's inventing."

"You do that, Numbuh One." Numbuh Five said as she sat down, opening a bag of chips. "Meanwhile, Numbuh Five gets to sit back and re-"

All of a sudden, she saw a white and purple like creature flying nearby. Quickly, she looked out the window just in time to see the figure vanish. Numbuh Five blinked. "What the heck was that?"

Little did Numbuh Five realize was that if she had looked down, she would have seen a blue dog-horse like creature in a purple mane running through the water.

 **Ladies and gentlemen, we have...**

 _ **A TIE**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Sometimes, even the rich and proper are willing to go down and dirty, especially since both fighters have been in fighting tournaments before.**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
